


Lazy Days

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello dearest, a lil birdie told me you were accepting prompts. Might I request lazy day Wincest taking a day to themselves and being gross and cute and sleepy sex if you would feel inclined to fit that in? Thank you VERY much love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

9:00 am the bedside clock reads. Dean huffs and settles back down, snuggling back into Sam’s heat. They’d agreed on a day off and he was going to make the most of it, even if he was still used to getting up early.

It’s easy to float on contentment and warmth, half asleep and Sam’s snuffling breaths ghosting over his neck. Dean’s not sure how much time passes between when he looks at the clock and Sam taking the slightly deeper breath that means he’s about to wake. He knows he’s drifted in and out, but time doesn’t really matter today anyway.

"Morn," Sam mumbles sleepily, nuzzling his face closer as though Dean can block out the low light of the room and the tendrils of awareness that are dragging him out of sleep. Dean just hums in response, sighing in pleasure when Sam starts stroking his hand over Dean’s belly. Sam huffs a laugh when his hand bumps the tip of Dean’s cock, but he lets it drift lower, wrapping around it and stroking lazily. 

"S-Sammy," Dean murmurs, pressing his face into the pillow. He allows his body to just chase the pleasure, hips pumping his cock through Sam’s hold. The orgasm, when it comes spreads like a glow, and Dean sinks deeper into the mattress after grabbing some tissues from the bedside to clean up. 

For a moment, he grinds back against Sam’s cock, but that only gets a mutter of protest. “Uh uh. Still sleepy,” Sam says, and Dean just relaxes, drifting off again. 

When he wakes, they’ve shifted position, Sam on his back and sprawled out with Dean curled along his side. Sam moans quietly, still obviously asleep and Dean can see the swell of his cock beneath the covers. He doesn’t hesitate to slide the hand he has resting on Sam’s chest down his belly, stroking a line down Sam’s cock with his fingertips. 

Sam gives a little whine and a tiny motion with his hips, so Dean grips him firm and strokes evenly. It’s interesting to watch pleasure paint its way across Sam’s sleeping face, and wakefulness hits him when his orgasm does, eyes opening slightly and hips jerking up as he spills over his own belly and Dean’s fist. Dean laps his fingers clean, grabbing more tissue to swipe at Sam’s stomach and carelessly tossing the crumpled mess over the edge of the bed.

"You’re picking that up later," Sam mumbles, half smile on his lips. 

"Sure thing, Sammy," Dean yawns, laying back down along Sam’s side and threading their fingers together. 


End file.
